


Closure

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [15]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel organises a funeral for Andres to help Sergio find his closure
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is , maybe, one of favourites in this series! :D :D.

“Go!”, he ordered. “Hermanito, listen to me, my time is over. Yours is just beginning. Don’t follow me. Go to her.”, he said and continued to walk towards the sea in the dark. 

“Andres, Wait!. Please, Don’t leave.”, Sergio cried and continued to follow him.

"I have to go. It's over. All over. ", Andres gritted his teeth looked at him teary eyed and continued to walk into the sea. Sergio followed him until the water was up till his waist and did not mind going further. 

"Sergio! Go back.!", Andres pushed him away.

"NO!", he screamed.

"Sergio. Look there.", he pointed at the sunny side of the beach. Their house. He pointed at Raquel laughing very loud, her hair flying with the breeze and Paula building sandcastles with Marivi. "That... That is the future, you built. And, you did a great job. But, if you need that you need to let go of the past, Sergio. And, I am the past."

"Please. No. I don't want to. I will come with you."

"Sergio, that woman left everything _for you_. She fought so hard _for you_. You owe her this, Sergio. Don't let her down. Don't let me down.", Andres said with a slightly pleading tone as tears ran down his cheeks.

"RAQUEL!! RAQUEL!", he screamed his lungs out. "Raquel, please tell him not to go.! I need him, Raquel. We need him.", he begged with every cell in his body, but Raquel seemed oblivious to his loud cries. "ANDRES NO! NO!", he yelled when he saw his brother neck deep in the water. He struggled to walk towards him, but his legs seemed to be tied to the sand with some fabric that looks like Raquel's scarf. 

"I love you so much, little brother. Don't ever forget that.", Andres whispered looking straight into his brother's eyes until the water buried him for once and forever.

"NO NO NO! Come back. Can't you see I am in pain ? Don't you get that ? I can't.. please ... please.. RAQUEL!!!! ANDRES!!! ... Oh no No..", Sergio begged, yelled, cried in agony but none of it mattered. He was gone. His brother was gone. He felt orphaned. He had no-one. He looked back to see that his new family was now searching for him. But, His brother's death meant more. He died because of him. Tears flooded his eyes as he fell on his knees, kissing the sand with no energy left in him. Time cannot be turned. 

"Carino..", he heard Raquel call him from far away. "Hermanito..", he heard his elder brother, his parental figure's voice. "Carino.. Hermanito.. Carino.. Hermanito.. Cariño..", they voice altered causing his head to burst. ARRRGHH, he screamed though his forehead vein was about to crack.

"I love you so much little brother, Don't ever forget that.", he replayed his last words. 

"Cariño.", He felt Raquel's hands shaking his shoulders gently. "My Love, wake up.", she whispered lovingly in his ears. His body ejected him from his bed and, he sat up panting and sweating. His eyes wandered around the room try to gain familiarity. "My love. It is just a bad dream. We are here in our bedroom. I am right here.", she gently pressed his shoulders but, he pushed her away. He angrily walked away to their front porch, unwilling to accept Raquel's love. A love he did not deserve after being the reason why his brother is dead; the rule he broke to risk everything. She was not going to leave him alone, when his mind is clouded. She presumed a glass of water could help and hesitantly approached him from the side with a glass.

"I don't want water.", he said coldly. 

"Cariño, please have some..."

"Don't call me that!. I am not 'cariño'. My name is Sergio. I am a grown man who can tell if he wants water or not. I don't need you to make that decision for me.", he gritted still staring into space. 

Her mouth dropped in pain and shock when he uttered those words. It hurt to think that his eyes did not have that warmth or love he had for her. He was distant from everything that was his. But, she understood he was hurting and he needed space. "I am sorry. Yes, you know what is right for you. I will keep the water here if you .. need ..umm.. it later. Sorry..", she carefully placed the water close to him.

"Oh god! Raquel..", he bit his teeth, grabbed the water, galloped it in one shot and threw the glass on the floor. Her body flinched and involuntarily stepped away from him to protect herself like it would when she was expecting a beating. Her eyes lowered to the shattered glass on the floor, her hands folded around her torso and began to anxiously scratch her elbow. His mind was too occupied to pay any attention to her panic. Her mind fought her muscle memory to confirm that she was safe around him and he was only having an episode. So, she gradually relaxed. The shattered glass looked like a threat to his barefoot, so she cleaned the floor and went to bed. 

_"She is the future. I am the past."_ , he heard his brother tell him. He wanted them both. He did not want to pick between them, ever. She was this amazing, intelligent, warm, kind yet the strongest woman he knew. And, his brother, well, his brother had all those qualities too. But, she was the future and he needed to go. His job was done. He took responsibility for Sergio as a teenager, worked many jobs to pay for his treatment, paid for his college and did everything to make his little brother happy. Sergio never said it, but he looked up to him. But, he was the past. Sergio's eyes were sad more than angry as he fought the truth. He never got to say goodbye. He was angry at Andres for choosing to die at the Mint. He remembered the last time they hugged at the Toledo house. Was that a goodbye? Was it a plan Andres made and did not tell him ? He only wanted a chance to bid farewell to his brother, his biggest inspiration, his teacher and his shooting star. He sighed in failure and went back to his room.

Raquel was already asleep curled to the corner of their bed giving him enough space. She hugged her body tight to avoid accidentally invading his physical space. He guiltily walked to her wanting to apologise for waking her up and causing her to worry. His guilt switched horror when he remembered the glass he threw. Horror only sunk deep when he started fear if he scared her by his anger and violent actions. He gently laid on his side of the bed facing her back and hesitantly reached his arms around her. She let a soft moan, came closer to him and continued to sleep. He was relieved that she did not flinch or panic at his touch, but still was not able to pardon his own actions. 

***

He ignored the sun kissing his face sharply and managed to sleep through the morning. When he slowly opened his eyes, he spotted Raquel in a towel brushing her gorgeous golden hair. Ashamed by his actions yesterday, he muttered, "Hello."

  
"Good Morning!", she smiled at him and asked, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. No. Not at all.", he answered hoarsely. He rubbed his eyes and invited her to bed, "Err Raquel..". She patiently looked at him. She did not seem pissed off with him at all. What did he ever do to get such an understanding partner ?

"I am so so so sorry..", he sighed looking very embarrassed. 

"Hey. Hey.. Shh.. Look at me..", she lifted his face, "It's okay... You had a nightmare. You miss your brother, I totally understand."

"Raquel I was mean to you. I threw a glass on the floor..", he held his temples tight. "I can't imagine how scared you must have been ? I am very ashamed to... to.. think that I.. I.. caused you .. you..to panic. I.."

"Car..umm...Sergio, stop.". She smiled at him warmly and said, "Yes, I was scared for a moment. Well, my body was scared, but my heart knew you will never hurt me. So, I relaxed immediately. I have punched you many times after having nightmares too. I understand."

"I am so sorry, Raquel. I will never hurt you. I promise."

"I know that. I am not upset with you.", she said. "Well, you broke a glass and now there are odd number of glasses ... and it bothers me..", she gritted and he chuckled at her weird obsession with having even numbered items. 

"We could break another one.", he suggested earning a playful stare from her. 

"The glass is not the problem. The nightmare is. Do you want to talk about it ?"

He nodded and asked with sad eyes, "Can I get something to eat first ?". She chuckled and asked him to meet her in the kitchen. While he completed his morning routine, she re-heated some food and fixed a plate for him. They both silently ate staring at the sea and went to the hammock - the place where they always open up.

"It was a dream about my brother.", he slowly said after staring at the sea for a really long time. She gently caressed the back of his hand to encourage him. "He.. He was walking into the sea voluntarily dying.. saying it was the end of his time.. and you are my future and I should carry on with my life..", he said with shaky voice. 

"I .. I begged him, Raquel. I begged him not to go. But, he went anyway. I didn't get to say goodbye.", his voice began to tremble and took refuge in her hair. Her fingers buried into his beard and gently began to caress it.

"Sergio, can I suggest something ?", she asked politely and he immediately looked up open to any ideas she might have. "Why don't you create an opportunity to say goodbye ? Mourn his departure."

  
"Raquel.. how ? It.. it has been a year.", he looked very confused. 

"Exactly. We should conduct a funeral. Just the four of us. And, we must pay our respects. It will allow you to grieve. ". He listened carefully, she continued, "You have been keeping it inside you for a year. You need to let yourself lament. He is family and this is how we should honour his life. He deserves a respectful service and more importantly you need closure."

  
"Raquel, we need a...", he reminded her of the most important element in a funeral. 

"Sergio, a lot of army men die in the war and their families don't get their remains. But, they still perform the ceremony and bury something that is close to their hearts as a goodbye."

"I suppose...I.. We...He was supposed to be with us in Palawan for a while. So, I have some of his clothes, drawings and other belongings in a suitcase.!"

"That is good. Why don't you go select what you want buried whilst I speak to some funeral directors ?"

He contemplated for a long time and finally said with puppy eyes, "Raquel.. I am scared..."

"This fear is healthy, Sergio. You are scared of letting all those bottled up feelings. It is scary, I understand. But we need this. It might help you.", she consoled him.

"I don't want him to stop coming in my dreams.."

"The funeral is for you to bid farewell to your last family member...to .. to come in terms with his death.. to respect his decision to free his soul... You are not going to erase him of your mind. He will be in your dreams and hopefully, it won't be so bitter.", she explained patiently

"I suppose, I want to have happy dreams about him. Not the scary sad ones. We had a lot of fun, I wonder why those never come in my dreams.", he agreed. He walked to their guest bedroom where he kept the suitcase. He never had the courage to open it since Andres passed away. His hands trembled as he unlocked it. The contents still smelled like his brother or at least it helped him imagine it. He went through the suitcase to select his favourite shirt, a pair of pants, his nightwear, a robe and his drawing of the Royal Mint. 

Meanwhile, Raquel found a funeral director who was available on such short notice. She, also, explained it to her mother, who cried empathising with Sergio. 

"Sergio, I got an appointment with a funeral director who can be here at 5 PM. He will keep the burial ready for us at 6PM. Is that okay ?". Sergio slowly nodded. "We will do the burial at 6PM at our backyard. You read the Eulogy.". He nodded. "Umm.. What was his favourite food ?", she asked.

"Beef stew and multigrain bread.", he answered sensing her controlling a frown. "Yea, I find it weird too.", he chuckled sadly.

"Red or white vine ?"

"Any overpriced vine.", he answered.

"You prepare yourself for the evening and I will handle everything else okay ?", she informed him and left to assume her duties. 

When Paula came back from school, she saw her mother busy cooking. Marivi did her best to help. A small portion of their backyard that had plants was now bare. 

"Mamma, What's going on ?", the kid frowned in confusion earning a puzzled look from her mother and grandmother. Raquel patiently gave a short background about Sergio's brother and the ceremony. The kid did not feel particularly sad by his death, but definitely felt sorry for Sergio. She quietly went into her room and picked out her funeral-suitable clothing for the evening. The bread turned out soft - Marivi was proud of her fail-proof recipe. The smell of the stew was so delicious and tempting. The kitchen was ready by the time the funeral directors began their work in their backyard. Raquel monitored the whole process while Marivi went to dress for the ceremony. A little after 5:30, when the backyard was prepared, Raquel allowed herself to take a quick shower and change to her dress. Sergio, who was in his black suit, nodded at Raquel, in a black knee-length dress, inviting her into his arms. Paula in a dark coloured frock and a bow was already waiting for them at the backyard. Marivi joined them in a comfortable gown. She kissed Sergio and offered her condolences with tears escaping her eyes. When the director opened the coffin, Sergio placed his brother's belongings in it. Of course, Raquel did not leave his side even for a second. Sergio tall figure bent to rest his love's tender shoulders as the directors buried the coffin. He sobbed violently as they placed a tombstone with his brother's name on it. Raquel carried as much of his weight she could. Grief burdened him and it was overwhelmingly unbearable. Marivi held his back tightly as he broke down loudly in Raquel's embrace. Paula, who has never seen Sergio cry, wrapped around his legs to offer her support. 'We are here for you, mi hijo.', Marivi murmured. He might have lost his brother, but gained a daughter, mother-in-law and a wife for a lifetime. He continued to cry while he was wrapped warmly by the Murillo women and only released when Raquel had to go pay the funeral company. After the most beautiful and private ceremony, they went to the porch where Raquel had set chairs for them to sit while Sergio read his Eulogy.

_"To everyone who hasn't met my brother, Andres De Fonollosa, he was exactly the opposite of me. There have been times where we had to promise on almighty that we are related by blood. Together we were a beautiful contradiction. He was brave, social, caring, emotional and many other things. But, most of all, he was honourable and it was a privilege to be raised by him. I have spent an entire lifetime trying to make him proud of me and I will continue to do that. And, he never failed to use every opportunity he got to love me. He was my brother, father, philosopher, guiding light, the only light in my tunnel, strength and weakness. He always wanted me to push myself, but he pushed me the hardest when he decided to follow his way to heaven. He trusted that I will be able recover from the loss. I really hope he is right, because from where I stand it looks like a long journey._

_I have heard him brag to people about my intelligence. I wonder if he underplayed his knowledge just to build my self-esteem. Part of me only read a lot to continue to make him proud and impress him with my knowledge. But, there is also a downside to it. When I turned 18, that idiot set me up on a blind date with this college girl. Of course, I was not comfortable, but I went to make him happy. As a good negotiator, I made a deal with the girl. I offered to do all her homework for a month, if she said good things about me to my brother. That was the first time, I lied to him. I wish I had the time to confess and seek his forgiveness. I, only, did it to not bother him with my social inability. He continued to make several attempts to make me fall in love, but failed miserably. Instead, he married all of them!_

_When I finally fell in love, he was first person I wanted to tell, even before I told the woman. And, I know he would have jumped in joy and married the sixth time as a celebration! Because, that his how selfless he has! He had skills which I could never possess in this lifetime. Like how he fell in love with three nurses at the same time in the short visiting hours, he had with me at the hospital. How he confessed his love to three of them at the same time and still did not get caught! Love cannot be timed, he would say. I thought it was total bullshit, until it happened to me. And once again, Andres was right about life. With that faith, I want to take this moment to convey that I respect his decision even though half of me left with him, I hope I can re-build myself with the help of my family. Hermano, we are going to be okay. I am going to be fine. You sip your vine, dance with all the angels and give god his biggest migraine ever. I trust in your abilities as the man who has been on a life long supply of aspirin ever since I knew you. Until I see you next time, lots of kisses and love from your little brother."_

  
When Sergio put the paper back in his pocket, he read his audience. Raquel chuckled with tears in her eyes. Marivi had a very disturbing notion of his brother. Paula was simply confused. As expected, Raquel brought an expensive Italian vine for the adults and some grape juice for Paula. The stew, itself, was just how Andres liked it and the bread was smooth and airy. They had a quiet dinner sharing more happy memories of his childhood. It was a long and exhausting day for all of them and they retired to bed as soon as they finished dinner. Paula was asleep in almost a second making Sergio worry if his Eulogy was yet another boring lecture. 

"It was beautiful, Sergio..", Raquel pressed soft kisses on his lips and hugged him tight, as he entered their bedroom.

"You think so ?", he asked earning a nod from her. "Raquel, err. thank you so so much for today. And, I am so sorry for causing so much trouble."

"When are we going to stop being so formal, Professor ?", she asked making them chuckle at a happy memory. 

"Ummm.. Can you go back to calling me 'carino' ?", he blurted asked earning a raised eyebrow from her.

"Oh are you sure ? I thought you were a grown man.", she asked pretentiously serious and mocking him. He only hung his head in shame making her laugh hard. "Cariño, you will always be my 'cariño', no matter how old we get okay ? Happy ?", she kissed him even hard and also yawned into his mouth. "Sorry, I am exhausted.", she said amidst another yawn and he chuckled in return. Unwilling to change her clothes, she sat on the bed eyed Sergio to help her. He brought her a pair of fresh night clothes as she lazily got out of her evening wear. He held her until she fell asleep and silently wandered around his quiet house, afterwards. He eyes followed the moonlight which now fell on the tombstone that read, 

**_"Death can be the greatest opportunity of your life."_ **

**_Andres De Fonollosa_ **  
**_Brother, father, husband, son-in-law, brother-in-law, uncle and the best second-in-command._ **

  
He walked to the backyard and sincerely whispered, "Thank you for the life you offered me. I wish you knew that I am not alone. I have a family that loves me.. takes cares of me... I fell in love during the heist and I am going to marry her. I hope I continue to follow your footsteps and make you proud. I love you so much."

  
***

Raquel made it a family tradition to remember the dead every year in the name of "rosario", a Spanish custom. They started by honouring Andres's life but eventually Marivi and several band members joined the list of lives to celebrate.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed it :D :D Please drop a kudos or even a comment, if you did. I would really love to hear from you. Thank you so so much!


End file.
